prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter at Iron Mountain
The Darkling Lords launch an ambitious plan to seize Merklynn's shrine in Iron Mountain and use its power to control Prysmos. Only the Spectral Knights can stop them! Synopsis Darkstorm announces his grand-finale mission: the bold takeover of Merklynn's shrine atop Iron Mountain and then using its power to rule all of Prysmos. His Darkling Lord cronies laugh at what they think is an idle threat, but he silences them by brandishing his Decay staff. Darkstorm boasts that they have grown more powerful than Merklynn, because he is old and trusting while they have capably learned the powers he bestowed upon them. As the Darkling Lords are later traversing a mountainous region en route to Merklynn's shrine, they are unaware that Arzon has spied them while patrolling the area in his Eagle totem form. He speeds back to New Valarak to inform Leoric, who promptly summons the Spectral Knights. Arzon is doubtful as to whether Merklynn, given his great powers, would actually require their assistance in defending his shrine. Leoric counters that any reason for the Darkling Lords to journey to Iron Mountain potentially spells trouble, and the Knights therefore cannot afford their enemies the slightest chance to succeed. By the time the Spectral Knights reach Iron Mountain in the Capture Chariot, the Darkling Lords have already begun their ascent up the peak. They spot Cravex flying around a cliff in his Phylot form, frightening a pair of giant reptilian creatures that serve as the mountain's exterior guardians. Witterquick hops into one of the Chariot's gunner pods and takes off after Cravex, who summons his power of Fear in response. Witterquick manages to mentally block the spell before shooting Cravex down. Darkstorm grows panicky when the Knights below start gaining ground on the Lords, and Cindarr unleashes Destruction in attempt to slow their pace. The resulting earthquake causes a rockfall and opens a wide chasm in the ground. Darkstorm snaps at him that the tremors also risk endangering the Darkling Lords, but Cindarr points out that not only has the quake stalled the Spectral Knights' progress, it has also revealed a direct passage into the mountain. Cindarr easily knocks the boulder away from the opening, allowing the Lords to file inside. Darkstorm has a change of heart and praises Cindarr's genius. Sure enough, thanks to the chasm the Spectral Knights are unable to continue their pursuit. That is, until Ectar suddenly recalls his past attempt at scaling Iron Mountain when he was a boy, and thus remembers a shortcut up the peak. Meanwhile, the Darkling Lords encounter a cave inhabited by gargantuan spiders, on which their weapons have no effect. Cindarr fares no better in his Gorilla totem form. As if that wasn't enough, Leoric and the Spectral Knights arrive on the scene. The two factions combine forces long enough to drive the spiders away only to immediately turn on each other. As Leoric notices that the Lords are gaining the upper hand in the fight, things go from bad to worse when Darkstorm's power of Decay begins rotting away the Spectral Knights' armour and weaponry. With Cryotek locked in combat against Cindarr and his other comrades in dire straits, Leoric gathers all his strength to charge at Darkstorm in his Lion form, which breaks the spell and petrifies the Lords in fear. A ghostly mist then fills the cave, restoring the Spectral Knights -- and their armour -- to full strength. The battle resumes anew with the Darkling Lords ultimately being forced into retreat and fleeing the mountain. When all is calm again, the mist clears, revealing… Merklynn! Witterquick demands to know why he didn't help them earlier in the fight. Merklynn replies that he wanted to see if the Knights would give their all to preserve goodness in the world while realizing the greatness of their powers without his help. He adds that they have passed this test with great honour before he disappears. Characters In order of prominence in the story. Quotes "You're a genius, Cindarr." :— Darkstorm clearly believes in miracles. Notes Trivia * In the name of modesty, it's only the male Spectral Knights whose armor is seen melting off. *The Sky Claw is depicted with gold side pods, as per its prototypes. *The contrails emitting from the Sky Claw on page 4 take the ethereal shape of a roaring lion. *The Capture Chariot's gunner pod is able to fire at its target without rotating to expose the rear panel. The magical hand simply extends its arm to hurl the projectile around the craft. * The Marvel tradition of off-model weapons continues in the storybooks. Lexor's double hook is replaced by a crossbow that he shoots at the spiders. Leoric has his pronged weapon on the cover. Arzon uses a short lance with a narrow pitchfork-like head, while Cryotek's sword from the comics fans apart into three separate blades. Errors *Merklynn is spelled once more with only one N. *Cravex is somehow able to use his power of Fear while in his Phylot form. Talk about multitasking. *Witterquick is illustrated with dark hair for unknown reasons. The initial impression is that it was perhaps to avoid having too many blondes among the heroes, but that wasn't ever an issue in the comics. *On page 6, Arzon is described as a "battle tactician." Leoric or Ectar, definitely, but Arzon? Hardly. *It's odd that the Darkling Lords going to Iron Mountain would raise suspicion among the Spectral Knights. Category:Storybooks Category:Media Category:Fiction